The Breakfast Club
by LegendOfMegan
Summary: You see them as you want to see them, in the simplest terms, and the most convenient definitions. Sweets as the brain, Hodgins as the athlete, Brennan as the basket case, Angela as the princess, and Booth as the criminal. The Breakfast Club, Bones edition.


**_Long time no see, eh? This idea has been floating in my brain for a while now, so I decided to finally write it out. _**

**_Breakfast Club with a little Bones twist. This story will be written in about ten chapters or less, and should be finished within the next two weeks. I hope you enjoy, and *sing songs* don't you...forget about me!_**

**Disclaimer: **

**_*Characters belong to Hart Hanson & Co. _**

**_*Most of character dialogue belongs to that of the one and only, Breakfast Club. _**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_"...and these children that you spit on,_

_ as they try to change their worlds are_

_ immune to your consultations. They're_

_ quite aware of what they're going through..."_

_-David Bowie_

* * *

Saturday, March 24, 1984. University High School, Washington DC. 20004.

Dear Ms. Julian,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed.

If only we knew how wrong those assumptions were then, as we know they are now.

* * *

We see Angela Montenegro and her father sitting in their car in the parking lot. Angela is the daughter of rock and roll legend Billy Gibbons, the school prom queen, and a girl who is quite clearly, a snob.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this!" Angela complains, "I mean, it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a defective or anything!"

Her dad chuckles lightly, "I'll make it up to you. Ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective, remember that. Have a good day, Honey."

Angela rolls her eyes and gets out of the car, walking up the front steps, entering what would be her prison for the next ten hours.

* * *

Then, we see Lance Sweets in his car with his mother and little sister. We don't really know much about the kid, except that he is sort of a nerd.

His mother opens her mouth, speaking sternly, "Is this the first or the last time we do this?" she asked.

Upset, Sweets answers, "Last."

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage." his mother instructs.

"Mom, we're not supposed to study, we just have to sit there and do nothing." Sweets explains.

"Well then you figure out a way to study, mister."

We hear his little sister yell, "Yeah!" in agreement with his mother as Sweets opens the car door.

And with a look of anxiety on his face, he exits the car, and walks towards the school.

* * *

Next, we see Jack Hodgins in the car with his father. Hodgins is clearly a jock, for he is wearing a letterman's jacket with a lot of patches on it. Hodgins is obviously distraught about why he is having to spend his Saturday in detention.

"Hey, you know, I screwed around. Guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except, you got caught, Sport." his father explains.

"Yeah, Mom already remmed me, alright?" Hodgins says.

"You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride? No school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case. Now get in there. You did the crime, now you gotta do your time."

With a nod and a sigh, Hodgins steps out of the vehicle, and ascends up the concrete stairs of the school's main entrance.

* * *

Expectedly, we see Seeley Booth walking towards the school. He is sporting his classic cool guy look, with his aviator sunglasses and black leather jacket. A car is coming towards him, but he doesn't stop walking. He is not phased when the car slams on it's breaks directly in front of him, he just walks into the school, as if nothing has happened.

* * *

Out of the car that nearly made Booth roadkill, steps Temperance Brennan. She is dressed in all black, her hair a wild mess. She steps forward to look in the car's front window, and the car drives away. She moves a lone wisp of hair out of her face, takes a deep breath while throwing her shoulders back, and she too, enters the school.

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you, The Breakfast Club.

* * *

**_Think this is going somewhere? I'd love to know your thoughts! Drop by and leave a review! _**


End file.
